This Nameless Feeling
by purlz
Summary: Moments within a budding love where Nanoha has yet to place a name on what she is feeling nor has she fully realize that such an emotion has been growing inside of her. Her heart knows it, her body understands it, but her mind has yet to recognize it.
1. Touch

Disclaimer: I do not own MGLN or its characters.

**This Nameless Feeling**

_**Touch**_

I was facing my shoe locker, about to open it when I felt the already familiar warmth of your closeness and the feeling of your arms wrapping around my waist. I controlled the tremble that was surging inside of me; it was almost painful to bear. We've gone through the same motions before and yet each time still felt like the first. Each sensation was fresh and livid. It coursed through me like bolts of electricity in a mad thunderstorm.

It had only been a mere second, but my breathing had become so shallow, coming in frequent and short bursts. I could only concentrate on your presence now. Nothing else mattered. The only thing left was to savor this fleeting moment even as I continued to struggle with the increasingly insurmountable urge to just stop breathing.

It was excruciating.

It was painful.

It was suffocating.

How could it hurt like this? How can one's touch be so… arresting?

_"Nanoha…"_

This voice… I'll never grow tired of hearing it.

_"Please, go home without me…"_

Have I ever told you how beautifully soft and pure your tone was?

_"I still have a meeting to attend and I wouldn't want to make you wait."_

In an instant, your voice was gone. The feeling of your embrace was gone. The soft thundering of my chest was gone.

I wish the pain left too, but it lingered, more crippling than it was before.

_"I'll see you later."_

I closed my eyes.

_Later wouldn't come soon enough._

A/N:

Was this seemingly somber?

It is not a sad story.

It is a moment within a budding love where a young Nanoha has yet to place a name on what she is feeling nor has she fully realize that such an emotion has been growing inside of her. Such bliss would be too painful to lock away, that's why she felt the way she did. It is a moment of overwhelming happiness and ultimately of love. Her heart knows it, her body understands it, but her mind has yet to recognize it.

This is different from my usual stories and I hope you still found it enjoyable and maybe even poignant.


	2. Fever

_**Fever**_

The air smelled of bathed leaves and soaked earth. As I stood at the mouth of the school building, I raised my gaze to the ashen sky and regretted not listening to my mother when she sagely told me that it would rain some time in the afternoon. I was weighing my options, I could run towards the station or I could wait for the rain to stop, but I had already spent the last hour doing that with no luck. There was no other way. _Oh, I am going to be so soaked when I get home_, I predicted and winced at the image of my inevitable scolding. Regardless, I tapped my foot, readying myself to sprint towards the station. _It's been a while since I ran through the rain. It might actually be refreshing—like taking a shower, refreshing?_

I bolted, smiling at the startled expressions of the other students that saw me. I had only distanced myself a few meters from the school when a hand suddenly caught my own causing me to stop abruptly. I snapped my head back, anxious to find the perpetrator that almost caused me to fall. My eyes intently followed the line that held us both together, from the hand that clutched mine, towards the shoulders, until I finally beheld the face of my captor.

_It had to be you…_

You were breathless, slightly panting, but you smiled for me as you held your umbrella up to shield us both from the rain.

"_What were you thinking running in the rain like that?"_

My eyes veered away. Somehow, there were unforgiving knots in my stomach when I saw my reflection in your gaze.

You prodded my open hand and handed me your umbrella. _"Hold this," _you said and I did so even as I continued to avoid those peering crimson orbs.

"_Look at you… you're soaked…"_

It was a moment too soon when I felt your hand cupping my cheek, a silent request for me to hold still while you delicately dabbed the moisture from my face with your handkerchief. I almost felt myself wanting nothing more than to lean into that gentle caress, to close my eyes and relish in the tenderness that came with every touch.

Yet, it burned.

It was like a flame clawing its way to wherever you touched, searing my skin, like a blaze, like a fire. _What are you doing to me, Fate?_

"_Come on, let's take you home before you catch a cold."_

A cold?

A cold would have been infinitely better than this… this… unexplainable…

_fever_.

A/N:

Yey! Thank you for reading chapter two!

I liked how this turned out even though there wasn't even supposed to be a second chapter of this story. You can direct your thanks to the reviewers of the first chapter who hinted that they wanted to read more of this. I apologize for the lack of updates for the past few months; I had a problem with my computer. But it's fine now, hopefully I will become more visible again and post more updates soon.

I'm not sure when I'll be able to update this story, since I originally intended for it to be a single-chapter story. I guess I'll write as inspiration dictates and if readers will continue to express their interest in reading more.


	3. Sleepless

**_Sleepless_**

I rolled on my bed, unable to keep my mind from returning to that earlier commute home with Fate-chan. _I'm sure that it was just the same as always, yet I am just as certain that it was so different. It felt longer, more awkward, and more uncomfortable than I cared to remember._ I was thoroughly agitated at how something so mundane was causing me so much confusion.I let out a hushed growl and scratched my head in frustration.

_Something has changed… _

_ I just…  
_

_I just don't know what it is!_

My mind's battle was disrupted only to the sudden ringing of my mobile phone. I grabbed it to find that I have received a message from the person whom has plagued my mind for the past few hours.

**[From: Fate-chan]**_  
**Hi! Are you still up?**  
**I was just wondering how you were feeling.**  
**I was afraid you might have caught a cold or something…**  
**You looked kinda out of it earlier.**  
**I hope nothing's wrong.**_

I was expecting that would be the end of the message, but there was still more._  
_

**_Uhm…  
I know I'm being a bit selfish…  
But I was wondering if you could spare some time for me during lunch tomorrow?  
I know it's a Sunday and it's supposed to be a family day.  
But I'd really like it if we could spend some time together.  
Well… truth be told, I just miss being with you.  
I know it's my fault for being so busy with student council stuff…  
I would totally understand if you declined...  
I mean, I already know you will.  
You must be sleeping anyway…  
So, um, goodnight._**

I read your message more times than necessary. I was amused and who could blame me? It was very rare for you to act this spoiled. I could almost imagine you saying this to me; your cheeks and ears would have a shade darker than the usual pink hue, eyes cast downward, you would knot your hands nervously, and your voice would tremble with just a hint of a stutter.

_I hate to admit it, but this self-indulgent Fate-chan is very cute, too.  
_  
Sleepy and mentally drunken from that mental image of you, I hit the 'reply' button and answered the only way I could.

**[Sent To: Fate-chan]**_  
**Sure, Fate-chan, I'd love to go out with you.**_

_Wait... _

_What?  
_

A/N:

I think I lost the original tone for this piece… before I knew it, this somehow morphed into this cute(?) romantic story. I hope this works for you guys, too.

I would like to extend a belated holiday greetings to all of you and a big thanks for everyone who are still reading my stories, leaving reviews, and putting them on their story lists even through my extended inactivity. You guys play a big part in getting me to write again, so thank you :)


End file.
